8 BIT HERO
by XeroXZero
Summary: It all started as a small misleading poster i suck at summarys so pleasr RnR, Rated T for:Cussing,Fighting,umm that about it...


8-BIT-HERO By XerXZero (Small warning: I have a few of my own charters because this is going to be LOOOOOOONG! or at least i hope so :3)

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own TDI/A/WT that is owned by fresh cake and teletoon it think I do not own any of the charters either I wish I did though

Total Drama Island/ Action/ World Tour never happened

In the small town of Austin, Cody is drinking coffee

"-And that's why I moved to Austin…" Cody finished saying taking a sip from his cup

"But here's my version, You came here to stalk me, get away from Sierra, and marry me" Noah said trying to stop his laughter

"Yeah that's exactly what I came here for" Cody mocked and rolling his eyes

"Well I'm about to go but first" Noah said getting up and pulled out a piece of paper

"Here, This might interest you" Noah said giving Cody the piece of paper

"Let's see….8-bit 'game' fighting to the death….items and no items matches…..winner get one wish…."Cody said quietly skimming the page

"Noah where did….. you get this?" Cody asked

"Found it on some wall though you like it…" Noah said opening the door

"Hey look the first match is here in Austin in 3 days in the 3-bit stadium!" Cody said energetically

"When? I want to see you get your ass handed to you" Noah said mockingly

Cody look up from the paper and gave Noah a death glare then he said "11PM…." He said coldly

"3-bit arena, 3 days, and 11PM can't wait to see get your ass handed to you!" Noah said running out the door

~Really 15 seconds later~

Cody's Phone rings

"hello~o?" Cody asked nicely

"You won't win Cody" a demonic and barely hearable voice said over the phone

"What?" Cody asked he was freaked out by the barely hearable voice because he saw this show about some killer warning the victims that they'll be dead by the end of the week but what freaked him out more was the caller I.D

666-1374-6667

But what even freaked him out more was the demonic voice it sounded like Zamantha from Nazi zombies in Order of Call: white ops

"Hello?" Cody said even more scared than before

"see you in 3 days" the barely hearable demonic voice said and ended the call

"what the hell" Cody said scared out of his mind

~3 days later, outside 3-bit stadium 10:30 PM!~

"hey Noah!" Cody said meeting him outside of 3-bit stadium

"ready to get your ass handed to you by a Asian?" Noah said mockingly

"ok ONE your racist, two I'm going to win three you're a asshole" Cody said holding up a finger for every reason

"Yeah yeah" Noah said un-enthusiastic and wavering Cody off

Then Cody and Noah walk toward to the entrance where a long line was

"Back of the line" the doorman said

"But we have this" Cody said pulling out the piece of paper, It was nicely folded and look like it was in better condition when Noah gave it to Cody

"Oh here you go" The doorman said putting off the velvet rope and allowing us to enter

The entire club was look dark except for the light where the band was playing, The Bar and a small square in the very middle of the club

Everything looked clean for a club actually it look like there was some sort of "clean-off" in here or some war with water bottle and janitors

"look there your sigh up station" Noah said pointing to a small stand next to the bar, there was only about 5 people at the bar everyone else was at the band playing

"oh thanks" Cody said walking toward the small stand

"are you here for 8-bit-hero?" the woman asked, she was decoder in glitter like the most powerful flash light known to man kind

"uh yeah" Cody said putting his hands to his eyes to stop the flashing

"OK just sign here and you'll go to the starting rounds" The woman said cheerfully and handed Cody a long signing paper

**~10 minutes later (yes 10 minutes) ~**

"OK done" Cody said handing her back the forum

"OK just wait in the middle for the first competitor to come" The woman said cheerfully

Cody waited in the middle for a while until a man dressed in black cargo pants, a tan shirt that said "K1LL3R 4 L135", black spikey hair, red eyes looking into your soul, he had whit- not white but pale skin

"Are you …Cody Andersons?" The man said

"Yeah" Cody replied

"I'm Leon the guild man" Leon said

"OK" Cody replied

"OK you'll be fight-"Leon was cut off before he could finish his sentence, the lights went out

"Not again!" Leon yelled I could tell he was pissed already he seemed on edge when Cody first meet him like he was on 50 gallons of coffee every hour just to stop him from being sleepy and then another 50 gallons for the day

"What happened?" Cody asked, Curious

"Just sit down the fight will begin shortly" Leon said putting his hands down on Cody's shoulder and pushing him down

"What happened to the lights!" Leon yelled

"I don't know OK!" A voice from the darkness said

It was weird, no one was scared, no screaming, no weeping, and no noises except for Leon and a voice

**Yeah I'm going to end here I'm too tired and this I could do later *yawn* just five seconds….**


End file.
